


Orbit

by galen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark!Hermione, F/M, Possessive!Tom Riddle, Powerful!Hermione, male yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 01:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15719010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galen/pseuds/galen
Summary: Gravity runs both ways.





	Orbit

**Author's Note:**

> Nobody writes male yandere stories the way I like - the men aren't cunning enough and the heroines are always paper-thin - so I thought I'd give it a go (but I don't know what I'm doing). Any good fic recs are appreciated!

It's far too reductionist to believe a creature like Tom could love anyone. Hermione makes no bones about her disbelief. She simply raises an eyebrow the first time he says the words and doesn't pause in adding powdered unicorn horn to her potion. _Two turns clockwise, five turns counterclockwise under the light of a new moon._ When she finally looks up, the steam of the potion burning her hair and face something electric, it is to meet his stark gaze before he carefully threads his fingers through her damp hair and leans down to kiss her.

\--

After that he says it often.

If he cares at all about her lack of response, he hides it well. He is as gentle as a lamb with her and his words are surprisingly unhoneyed, always stripped of his usual superficial charm. She likes that he pretends to be tamed for her. This morning they'd been curled around one another like quotes, panting in the sweet aftershocks of sex. She knew what was coming when he shifted slightly and opened his mouth to speak. Meeting his dark stare, she reached out languidly and ghosted her fingers along his lips just to watch them tremble.


End file.
